


Мне не больно

by innelda



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innelda/pseuds/innelda
Summary: Архипелаг Новая Япония – космический конгломерат, управляемый объединенным правительством с конституционной монархией во главе отдельных планет Кайджо, Тоо, Ракузан, Шутоку, Сейрин, Йосен и других. Главное достижение конгломерата – активное звездное сообщение, сделавшее возможным связь и торговлю между планетами.Касамацу Юкио, штерн-командор, лучший выпускник курса Звездной Академии, возвращается в столицу из глубинки, где бездарно тратил свой талант последние три года после распределения. Виновник как его ссылки, так и неожиданного восстановления в правах, принц Кайджо Кисе Рета передает ему секретное задание правительства: отныне он участник проекта по внедрению в связку «пилот-космический корабль» технологии искусственного интеллекта. Юкио соглашается на участие в эксперименте, однако с первого дня сложности контакта с ИИ его корабля АйСу-02 наводят пилота на мысли, что что-то здесь нечисто. По-человечески ироничный, едкий и невероятно изобретательный АйСу с каждым днем убеждает Юкио в собственном превосходстве. И вот в день, когда с тайны экспериментального корабля наконец сдернута завеса, жизнь Касамацу в очередной раз переворачивается с ног на голову.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Altie23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altie23/gifts), [KirioSanjouin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KirioSanjouin).



> Примечания/Предупреждения: космическая АУ, в тексте присутствует разведение физической и ментальной смерти персонажа, то есть по воле жестокого автора «все умрут, но не до конца»(с).
> 
> Ссылки на арты:  
> Кошка Мартовская - https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4259/34599223903_81d7750594_b.jpg  
> https://c1.staticflickr.com/5/4278/35411824785_0178010b77_c.jpg
> 
> KirioSanjouin - ВНИМАНИЕ, СПОЙЛЕР, СМОТРЕТЬ ТОЛЬКО ПОСЛЕ ПРОЧТЕНИЯ ТЕКСТА!!!  
> https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2017/06/cce9fd2a51ae0c05a8e62d8bcdb956f7.png
> 
> Спасибо моим бете Altie23 и артеру KirioSanjouin за вдохновение и волшебные пендели в направлении мечты закончить повесть!

\- Касамацу-семпай! – трубный глас Хаякавы сложно было перепутать с чем-либо другим даже в шумном зале космопорта. Из-за спины активно размахивавшего руками и как всегда шумного кохая выглядывал широко улыбающийся Морияма.

\- Привет, капитан! – поприветствовали его однокурсники, приблизившись.

\- Бывший капитан, - напомнил Юкио, пожимая руки коллегам по Академии.

Три года в Восточном космофлоте практически не изменили его команду: Морияма и встречавший его у переходника Кобори смотрелись солиднее только за счет форменных кителей, а Хаякава в своем затертом комбинезоне механика и вовсе остался тем же самым лохматым юнцом. Однако теперь у них взрослая жизнь, важные миссии, космос, в конце концов, - серьезнее работы не придумаешь. Потому Юкио старался сохранить лицо и выглядеть чуточку более отстраненным и взрослым, чем хотелось на самом деле.

\- Капитаны бывшими не бывают, - слегка уязвленно проворчал Кобори, и внутри что-то сладко екнуло. Все-таки чертовски приятно, когда о тебе помнят даже спустя несколько лет работы в отдаленной дыре на краю галактики.

\- Юкио, ты ведь не собираешься отлынить от вечерней попойки в честь твоего возвращения, правда? – голос Мориямы сочился иезуитским елеем. Кажется, план отсидеться в гостинице, пережидая бурные восторги ребят, накрылся медным тазом. Только не с этой командой. Касамацу вздохнул. Ну что ж, попробовать стоило.

\- Надеюсь, вы хотя бы не весь наш выпуск оповестили о моем прибытии, орлы? Или меня ожидает банкетный зал «Галактики» на 200 человек?

\- Нет, что ты, будут только свои, с Кайджо.

\- _Все_ свои? – прозвучало немного резко, это было заметно по тому, как не особо деликатный обычно Йошитака опустил глаза.

\- Ре… Его Высочество мы оповещать не стали. Не думаю, что он в курсе твоего возвращения.

«Вот уж кто точно в курсе, так это Кисе», - отзвук знакомого имени всколыхнул воспоминания. Пожалуй, хорошо, что Его Высочество ничего не знает о мини-вечеринке выпускников Академии космофлота. Касамацу трудно было бы держать лицо, если бы Кисе вдруг оказался рядом.

\- Я приду, ребята, спасибо! – они как раз подошли к выходу из здания, и Юкио набрал на браслете-коммуникаторе код вызова такси.

\- Точно? – с подозрением спросил Морияма. – Смотри, ты нас сильно подведешь, если свинтишь в последний момент: я пригласил присоединиться таких цыпочек из Штаба – закачаешься!

На лице Кобори явно читалось: «А вот этого говорить не стоило!». Но Касамацу только усмехнулся и пожал однокурсникам руки:

\- До встречи вечером.

***

С этим вечером все было не так с самого начала. Это Касамацу понял еще на подходе к столику Кайджо в крошечном баре. Светловолосую макушку и сияющую ауру невозможно было не узнать даже со спины. Юкио только вздохнул, поймав полный паники взгляд Мориямы и пьяные от любви глаза нескольких симпатичных девушек, прежде чем принять на себя огонь.

В конце концов, на Его Высочество Кисе Рету невозможно было долго обижаться или сердиться.

Как всегда, стоило Рете тебя заметить, как он занимал все жизненное пространство вокруг, обрушивался подобно тропическому ливню, неумолимой, но живительной стихии. Искрящиеся смехом янтарные глаза чуть сузились, он извинился перед разочарованными поклонницами, которые после этого явно записали Касамацу во враги номер один, и поднялся навстречу:

\- Семпай…

Все как раньше: первое прикосновение прошило током. Как он ненавидел эти невинные объятия… Как он жил без них три долгих года? Кажется, ничего не изменилось, и это раздражало больше всего.

\- Хорошо, что я узнал о твоем возвращении, семпай. Неплохо иногда пользоваться приятельским расположением работников Штаба Космических Исследований, особенно когда друзья не хотят приглашать тебя на приветственную вечеринку, - Кисе, казалось, не был разочарован и упрекал слегка шутливо, но Морияма виновато потупился, а Коджи снова пробурчал что-то вроде «Незваный гость хуже Тоо».

Попойка вернулась в нормальное русло. Хихикали подружки Мориямы, грохотал Хаякава, сыпал комплиментами Йошитака, лунно улыбался Кобори, бодро разливалось по стаканам спиртное, как ни странно, оказавшееся весьма неплохого в сравнении с внешним видом заведения пошиба. Юкио почти успокоился: оказалось вполне достаточным всего лишь не пересекаться с Кисе взглядами и побольше пить. Но, видимо, сегодня был не его вечер, потому что спиртное не брало, а когда он вышел на балкон покурить, то уже буквально через минуту уловил движение воздуха за спиной. Побыть одному с такой компанией явно не светило, и Касамацу тщательно загасил на треть выкуренную сигарету, собираясь вернуться к команде.

\- Семпай, - конечно же, рядом по закону мировой подлости оказался именно вездесущий представитель королевской семьи. – Мне кажется, или ты на самом деле меня избегаешь?

«Черт бы тебя подрал» - затосковал Юкио, предвкушая непростой разговор и превентивно строя мину крайнего раздражения.

\- Тебе показалось, Кисе, - произнес он как можно более высокопарно. – Если ты удовлетворил свое любопытство, пойдем обратно к дамам, они, наверно уже заскучали без главного гвоздя программы.

\- Семпай, я понимаю, что виноват в твоем… в том, что тебе пришлось уехать. – Кисе явно не собирался сдаваться быстро. – Но надеялся, что новое назначение хоть немного компенсирует…

Юкио стало совсем хреново. Он подозревал, что с заштатной планетки Архипелага его, капитана обычного грузового «дальнобойщика», вызвали неспроста, но тешил себя слабой надеждой, что были учтены прежние заслуги, блестящие результаты тестов, второе место в рейтинге выпускников факультета. Ведь он понятия не имел, кто мог ходатайствовать за него. Но все оказалось до банального просто, и оттого вдвойне обидно.

\- Значит, - едва сдерживая желание по школьной привычке нарушить неприкосновенность члена королевской фамилии, процедил он, - мое участие в правительственном проекте – дело твоих рук, Кисе Рета. Замаливаешь грехи?

Теплая улыбка Кисе потускнела, побелели костяшки сцепленных пальцев. «Все тот же мальчишка», - с неуместной нежностью пронеслось в голове у Юкио.

\- А если и замаливаю? – с неожиданной запальчивостью выплюнул вдруг тот.

\- Мог бы просто извиниться.

\- Ты думаешь, я не хотел?! – мед в желтых глазах превратился в раскаленное добела стекло. – Я даже пару раз прилетал на Теону, чтобы найти тебя, но ты был в дальних рейсах, и никто не знал, когда вернешься!..

Он выдохся так же внезапно, как и вспыхнул. Гнев уступил место расстройству, улыбка окончательно стекла с лица.

\- Я думал, ты хоть немного обрадуешься… Хотел…

\- Ты видишься с _ним_? – неожиданно прервал его монолог Юкио. Кисе вскинул на него абсолютно больное лицо с невидящим взглядом и тут же вперился в темноту за перилами балкона. Не было необходимости называть имен.

\- Нет… - прозвучало глухо, как из трюма корабля. – Мы… больше не вместе. Ты разве не слышал новости? У него… сын родился на днях.

Нечего было сказать, чтобы перекрыть бесконечную тоску «золотого мальчика», идеального принца, медийной персоны и лица королевской семьи Кайджо. И Юкио дал слабину, протянул руку и легонько взъерошил светлые мягкие пряди.

\- Пойдем к остальным, Рета. Я… не сержусь.

Пусть это была неправда, но смотреть на тень любимого некогда человека было выше сил Касамацу. Как бы он ни бесился при мысли о протекции и каким бы странным и нелогичным ни казалось поведение королевского двора, сначала отнявшего у него будущее, а потом столь же внезапно посулившего блестящую карьеру, о мотивах этого он подумает завтра. Сегодня они с Кисе просто напьются до звездочек в глазах. Решено.

***

Открывать глаза не хотелось. Голова раскалывалась так, что даже ресницы приподнять казалось крайне плохой идеей. Однако что-то было иначе, чем всегда, и идиотское чувство ответственности заставило Касамацу разлепить веки и попытаться сориентироваться на местности.

\- Вот черт… - тоскливо протянул он, закрыл глаза и снова открыл их. Однако маневр не помог: сладко сопевший на соседней подушке блондин никуда не испарился. Более того: причмокнув губами, он крутанулся под одеялом и развернулся к Касамацу лицом, закинув ему на плечо длинную загорелую руку.

Если бы не надежный предохранитель в виде хрустального от боли черепа, Юкио бы заорал.

Кажется, они с Кисе…

Касамацу натянул одеяло на голову. Конечно, это ничего не решало, но так он хотя бы не видел темных кругов под глазами кохая и… Вздох облегчения потерялся где-то под шерстяными сводами его убежища. Трусы были на месте. С одной стороны, это еще ничего не доказывало. С другой, вселяло хоть призрачную, но все же надежду. 

Ему вовсе не хотелось вспоминать, но коварная память, как назло, подкинула печалей.

_\- Да ерунда все это, Юкио! – горячился Кобори. – Никто из Кайджо не будет тайком встречаться с имперскими!_

_\- Тем не менее, нам велено заступить в патруль, - Касамацу сознавал, что смехотворное на первый взгляд задание деканата необходимо выполнить, даже если их миссия не увенчается успехом. – Нам всего-то и нужно, что пройтись по корпусу Кайджо после полуночи и заглянуть в пару укромных уголков. Приказ декана не обсуждается, и еще – нам велено держать язык за зубами._

_\- Есть, - упрямо поджатые губы явно свидетельствовали о том, что Коджи не согласен с позицией руководства, но, как примерный студент, он предпочел подчиниться. Разделиться и осмотреть подведомственные этажи и обсерваторию было вопросом пятнадцати минут, потому было проще согласиться, чем объяснить, почему не хочешь._

_…Хорошо, что Юкио все же пришла идея отправить Кобори на другой этаж._

_Огромные янтарные глаза Кисе были подернуты поволокой, уложенные обычно в безупречную прическу волосы встрепаны, губы горели болезненной краской. И нахмуренный юноша за его спиной, высокий, темноволосый, в форме курсанта из империи Тоо, тоже произвел бы на Коджи неизгладимое впечатление. Хотя только дурак бы не понял, что наследники двух великих держав не в шахматы играли._

_Хех, вот печаль-то. Хотя на что он надеялся, когда влюбился в звезду факультета, модель и монаршую особу, пусть и далекую от престола, но все еще остающуюся представителем венценосной семьи?_

_Взгляд кронпринца Аомине, полный презрения и холодной ярости, чуть не пригвоздил его к месту, но Касамацу выдержал. Тот с досадой цыкнул и, развернувшись, зашагал прочь, демонстрируя отменную военную выправку._

_\- Семпай…_

_\- Не надо, Кисе, - видит бог, он не хотел, но получилось резковато._

_Рета опустил голову._

_\- Иди за ним, чего стоишь? – от собственных слов хотелось завыть, но Юкио контролировал каждый вдох. – И да… я ничего не видел._

_\- С-семпай?.. – Кисе смотрел неверяще, а потом порывисто обнял и, прошелестев: «Я не заслуживаю вашей дружбы, Касамацу-семпай!», - сорвался с места и вихрем унесся вдогонку вспыльчивому возлюбленному._

Юкио вздохнул и решительно откинул одеяло в сторону вместе с воспоминаниями. Кисе что-то неразборчиво пробормотал во сне и улыбнулся, но будить его все равно придется и, кажется, совсем скоро. За окнами светало.

Тогда это было только его решением. Он сразу понял, что юноша с вечной маской на лице - королевское воспитание! - но по натуре доверчивый и безрассудно влюбленный, не сможет долго маскировать собственный роман и обязательно спалится перед внимательными глазами и ушами. А уж доложить о недостойном поведении члена семьи Кайджо кому следует желающие всегда найдутся. В итоге Касамацу, сам того от себя не ожидая, начал прикрывать отлучки Кисе. Тонкая вуаль лжи, невесомая, но почти непроницаемая, обволакивала, временами мешая дышать, но он упрямо заявлял, что Рета был с ним рядом, вот только на минуту отошел отлить или к автомату за лимонадом, отвоевывая тому драгоценные минутки на несанкционированные свидания.

_Скандал разгорелся на последнем курсе, непосредственно перед выпускным Касамацу, когда Рета явился к Юкио в комнату зареванным и с синяком под глазом. Что не поделили вспыльчивые венценосные мальчишки, он узнать даже не пытался, только вздохнул тяжело и отправил несносного кохая умываться, а по возвращении постелил ему на полу гостевой футон. Очевидно, именно этот вечер стал роковой ошибкой: на следующий день он поймал на себе несколько удивленных взглядов, в коридорах шушукались. Ночевка принца Кисе в скромной обители старосты не осталась незамеченной._

_Ответная реакция последовала молниеносно. Группа выпускников мялась в приемной декана в ожидании распределения. Морияма любезничал с секретаршей, трое курсантов побойчее шепотом обсуждали предстоящие назначения. Юкио тогда казалось, что это простая формальность: его будущее никогда не вызывало вопросов у преподавателей, которым нравился исполнительный студент с задатками прекрасного организатора. Тренировочная команда, возглавленная им еще на четвертом курсе, неизменно выходила лидером в любых испытаниях, а последние учебные вылеты были охарактеризованы инструкторами как «безупречные». Никто не сомневался, что Касамацу Юкио ожидает блестящая карьера штерн-командора на одном из флагманов Восточного космофлота._

_\- Касамацу Юкио, грузовой флот «Теона-4», Восточный флот, - приговор равнодушно сорвался с губ инспектора по распределению и смешался с изумленным выдохом множества пораженных свидетелей его позора._

_… - Прости, Касамацу-кун, - в голосе задержавшего его после распределения декана явно слышалась досада. – На тебя был сделан запрос на уровне правительства Кайджо. Мое мнение и рекомендации преподавателей в таких случаях не имеют никакого значения._

_Юкио не стал и пытаться подавать на апелляцию, только еще более пристально начал отслеживать перемещения Кисе. Как выяснилось, не зря: через пару дней он вошел в мужской туалет в главном крыле в тот самый момент, когда трое его однокурсников собирались окунуть принца прямиком в один из гальюнов. Темную удалось предотвратить, но оставшееся время до выпуска он мог наблюдать, как ребята с Кайджо сторонятся блондина. Пакостить тому, кажется, больше никто не пытался из уважения к Касамацу, который весьма четко и не стесняясь в выражениях высказал все, что думает, но ситуация напрягала, и Юкио решил серьезно поговорить и с младшим составом своей команды, которые учились вместе с Кисе. Шумный Хаякава и серьезный очкарик Накамура мрачно смотрели на семпая, не решаясь прервать его монолог, но в конце концов Мицухиро не выдержал._

_\- Капитан, – загрохотал он, - с чего мы должны расшаркиваться перед этой звездулькой??? Из-за него тебя заслали в этот занюханный порт, а он даже в ус не дует, чтобы что-то изменить?! Да он как пилот тебе в подметки не годится!_

_\- Принц Кисе не имеет к этой ситуации ни малейшего отношения, - глядя тому прямо в глаза, уверенно солгал Касамацу. – Я прошу тебя и других студентов поумерить пыл в отношении него. Мне, конечно, льстит ваше желание меня защитить, но я как-нибудь справлюсь сам, договорились?_

_Хаякава хотел еще что-то сказать, но Накамура все так же молча положил ладонь ему на плечо, и тот только цыкнул, остывая._

_-Капитан, у вас правда… ну, это… любовь? Ты уверен, что он тебя не использует? Ты же не можешь не понимать, что тебя убрали, потому что ры… кхм… происхождением не вышел, чтобы портить репутацию самому принцу Кисе?!_

_Юкио молчал, не зная, что ответить кохаю. Тот еще раз вопросительно заглянул в глаза, а потом потупился:_

_\- Как знаешь, капитан. Как знаешь._

Он еще не знал. Не знал, каково это - продираться через метеоритный дождь, всем телом ощущая барабанящие по силовым полям старенького грузовичка щелястые звездные валуны, краем глаза – или, скорее, шестым чувством – отмечать пульсирующую вдали точку выхода из подпространства, не отмеченную ни на одной официальной карте. Звездные атласы в окрестностях системы Теоны больше напоминали хаотично и отрывочно заполненный дневник сумасшедшего, нежели официально изданный сборник карт. Коллеги Юкио по несчастью, обычно суровые и собранные, за рюмочкой наливки в баре иногда шутили, что если бы звездные карты по старинке продолжали печатать на бумаге, то, очевидно, печатный станок начал подыхать еще к середине атласа, а ближе к концу просто сломался. Однако Касамацу быстро приноровился ко всему, что окружало его на Теоне. Иногда он даже был благодарен королевскому семейству за подобную «протекцию»: менее чем за год он дослужился до звания штерн-командора первого класса, повысив степень ментальной синхронизации с собственным кораблем до почти невероятных 98 процентов. Хотя сослуживцы качали головой при виде синяков, полученных под очередной метеоритной атакой, но способа поделать что-то с психосоматикой ученые пока не нашли: пилот неминуемо принимал на себя часть повреждений корабля, тем большие, чем плотнее был их синхроконтакт. Так что Юкио только вздыхал и скрупулезно пополнял запасы рассасывающих пластырей в каждый свой прилет на базу. Никто не знал подведомственный сектор лучше штерн-командора Касамацу, потому сообщение о его переводе в столицу было встречено откровенно наигранным изумлением состава и неподдельным недовольством начальства.

\- Счастливчик, - кто-то в бесчисленный раз пожал ему руку, но мысленно Юкио уже был далеко, где-то там, где зубчатый силуэт зданий Академии на горизонте не был иллюзорным.

\- Семпа-а-ай? – зевок Реты был приглушен одеялом. – Почему ты меня не разбудил?

\- Ничему тебя жизнь не учит, Кисе-кун, - Касамацу застегнул пояс форменного ремня. – Вставай уже, едем в Штаб.


	2. Глава 1

\- АйСу-чан, - пропел темноволосый улыбчивый штабной, когда ожидание перед люком непростительно затянулось даже по меркам Касамацу, - долго мне еще ждать? В следующий раз вместо меня здесь будет стоять Шин… Мидорима-сан.

Темная металлическая громадина «Канагавы-02» ожидаемо безмолвствовала.

«Ай…Су? Что за странное обращение? Лед?» - пока Касамацу с трудом припоминал школьный курс английского, люк, надсадно охнув, приоткрылся.

\- Такао-сан? – его сопровождающий отчего-то мешкал, словно опасался заглядывать в темный тамбур. – Что-то не так?

\- Все так, - слишком быстро отозвался техник, водворяя улыбку на подобающее ей место, – но мне, видимо, стоило предупредить вас, что ваше будущее… кхм… задание… с характером.

«Ничего не понимаю. Характер у искина*? Мда, не зря мне так не глянулся тот заносчивый тип… как его… Мидорима? Кажется, у него и команда ему под стать, ненормальные. Хотя что взять с ученых? Они все ребята с приветом».

Затея этих людей с первой минуты показалась Юкио настоящей авантюрой. Начальник отдела Мидорима Шинтаро, едва взглянув на участника эксперимента, поручил его заботам своего заместителя. Касамацу мог бы руку дать на отсечение, что тот моментально забыл о его существовании, если бы не сомневался, что ученый вообще его заметил. Кисе, бегло извинившись, скрылся следом, бормоча что-то вроде: «Мидорима-ччи, ты как обычно…», и Юкио порядком приуныл, сообразив, что его бросили на произвол судьбы. 

Представившийся Такао Казунари юноша сначала произвел на Касамацу приятное впечатление учтивыми манерами и жизнерадостным видом, но вот содержание его речи окончательно убедило в собственной правоте насчет умственных способностей ученой братии в целом и сотрудников данной правительственной лаборатории в частности.

\- Мы собираемся провести ряд экспериментов по внедрению искусственного интеллекта в управление космическими кораблями, господин штерн-командор, - вещал Такао, не обращая внимание на перекосившееся от подобных кощунственных мыслей лицо “господина”.

Неужели они всерьез считают, что машина может заменить пилота-человека с его интуицией и звездным чувством? Это просто смехотворно. Да, возможно, что искин, будучи подключенным ко всем системам корабля, может управлять им не хуже пилота… в техническом плане. Только вот звездные карты не были абсолютной константой, которую можно с легкостью загрузить в электронные мозги. Как прикажете поступить с пресловутым предвидением нестабильных червоточин, тем самым звездным чутьем, которое по праву делало выпускников Академии избранной кастой? Как доверить груде металлолома с компьютерной программой наперевес жизнь людей и ценные грузы?

Он лишь усилием воли не рассмеялся сумасшедшему в лицо, но, очевидно, в его выражении все промелькнуло что-то такое, потому что Такао прекратил тараторить и лукаво взглянул на Касамацу.

\- Ох, мне кажется, вы поладите, - пробормотал он.

\- Что, простите?

\- Ничего такого, господин штерн-командор, - лицо собеседника вновь стало невозмутимым. – Говорил сам с собой, бывает. Я надеюсь, мне не стоит напоминать вам, что весь эксперимент строго засекречен, и его обсуждение с кем-либо, кроме прописанных в инструктаже лиц, строго воспрещено?

\- Господин… Такао, вы можете не сомневаться в слове офицера.

Глубокий внимательный взгляд техника без тени улыбки не вязался с широко растянутыми уголками губ. Что-то внутри екнуло, заставив на минуту усомниться в верности принятого решения.

Во что он ввязывается? Тайные испытания сверхмощной техники, интриги, секретные лаборатории Правительства – все это было прямолинейному Юкио совершенно не по вкусу. С другой стороны, интересная и непыльная работенка с высоким окладом в непосредственной близи от столицы… К тому же, как ему сказали, «с вашей степенью адаптации и высоким уровнем синхронизации вы, Касамацу-сан, наверняка справитесь с заданием в кратчайшие сроки». Что это как не запоздалое признание его способностей, которого он был лишен сразу после выпуска? Кисе постарался на славу, замаливая прошлые провинности.

Кисе… Интересно, почему они не использовали Кисе? Мысль промелькнула и пропала камешком в пруду. Пожалуй, он подумает об этом позже, а сейчас нужно отбросить все лишнее и познакомиться с его непосредственным заданием.

 

Тамбур встретил темнотой, тишиной и запустением, как будто корабль не был частью космофлота столицы, а стоял в дальних доках Теоны-4. И тем неожиданнее и резче взорвалась под его потолком, отражаясь от стен, трель персонального вызова.

\- Слушаю, Шин… Мидорима-сан, - голос Такао был полон смиренной обреченности.

Браслет-коммуникатор что-то невнятно пробурчал, однако в тираде явно читалась крайняя степень раздражения.

\- Прямо сейчас? Но мне нужно познакомить Касамацу-сана с АйСу, - попытался было возразить техник.

Сигнал отбоя. Такао только вздохнул и виновато посмотрел на Юкио.

\- Простите, господин штерн-командор, но я срочно нужен в Штабе. Сейчас я заведу вас внутрь, думаю, вы с вашим опытом сможете найти с АйСу-ча… с нашим искином общий язык.

Кажется, сегодня Юкио предстояло обалдевать в течение всего дня. Плюхнувшись в кресло на мостике, он ошалело думал, что его только что бросили один на один с многомиллиардной чудо-техникой, которую он впервые видит. Если здесь что-то полетит в его присутствии, его могут сослать в такую дыру, что Теона покажется столичным курортом.

Однако паника потихоньку улеглась, и Юкио начал посматривать по сторонам. Рубка, конечно, довольно сильно отличалась от учебных и знакомых по рабочим полетам, но приборы располагались в привычных местах, а на спинке кресла дремал, ожидая своего часа, вполне узнаваемый, но пугающе современный синхрошлем. Руки сами по себе потянулись к нему. Бездумно греть капитанское место не было смысла, нужно было для начала попробовать синхронизироваться с кораблем, чтобы обозреть, так сказать, поле будущей деятельности.

\- Коммуникатор, - вдруг бархатисто прозвучало над ухом.

\- А? - шлем ухнул вниз, но в последний момент Юкио сумел поймать его за «хвост» синхрокабеля. Какого черта здесь происходит? Может, Такао передумал и вернулся обратно присмотреть за нерадивым пилотом?

Но вокруг по-прежнему не было ни души. Приглушенного света вполне доставало для рекогносцировки местности, и Касамацу был уверен, что он в рубке один. Видимо, вчерашнее выпитое все же аукается. Хотя на твердой земле Юкио никогда раньше не мерещились голоса. Это в космосе что только не услышится… Во время полета он бы и не обратил внимания на тихий сухой смешок...

Вот черт.

Он резко крутнулся в кресле на 180 градусов и очутился нос к носу с высоким темноволосым мужчиной в клетчатой рубашке и джинсах. Губы того растягивала совершенно лисья улыбка, цвет прищуренных глаз невозможно было угадать за стеклами очков. А еще сквозь его фигуру мягко просвечивали просыпающиеся экраны корабля. Голограмма? Касамацу помотал головой, стараясь избавиться от странного видения.

\- Хе-хе, а ты быстрый, - еще больше осклабилось «видение» и протянуло руку.

Юкио зачарованно подал свою, и она прошла сквозь изображение, словно нож сквозь масло, пальцы сомкнулись впустую.

\- Все время забываюсь, извини, Касамацу-сан, - голографический гость покачал головой.

\- Откуда… ты меня знаешь? – вырвалось у Юкио.

\- Странно не знать своего напарника… Хотя ты у меня уже пятый, – интимно сообщил тот. - Мне немного жаль времени, впустую потраченного на изучение биографий твоих предшественников. Надеюсь, в этот раз мои усилия не будут бесплодны.

\- Так это ты и есть… Ай…Су?.. – кажется, головоломка постепенно начала складываться, но в данном случае тугодумие было вполне оправданно: персонифицированный искин – это что-то новенькое.

\- Догадливый… - то ли с уважением, то ли издевательски отозвался мужчина. – АйСу-02 к вашим услугам, - он дурашливо шаркнул ножкой и старомодно поклонился.

\- Я… представлял тебя по-другому, - вырвалось у Юкио.

\- Интересно, как, - АйСу попытался подавить очередной смешок, - в виде хорошенького персокома в наряде горничной, как в «Чобитах»? Или, может, затянутым в облегающий комбез, как майор Кусанаги из «Ghost in the shell»?

Вот тебе и техника на грани фантастики. Юкио справился с накатившим замешательством. Нужно взять себя в руки, в конце концов, кто здесь человек и венец творения.

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты, - проговорил он с каменным лицом. – Но давай договоримся здесь и сейчас. Я не могу провалить это задание. Надеюсь, ты если не поможешь мне в этом, то хотя бы не будешь мешать. Пожалуйста, позаботься обо мне, семпай! – Юкио склонил голову в ритуальном поклоне.

Пауза явно затянулась, и он украдкой бросил взгляд на искина.

Лицо АйСу было серьезным, почти суровым. Темно-серые глаза смотрели растерянно, словно он впервые столкнулся с подобным поведением Homo sapiens и пытался проанализировать и расшифровать его. Однако иллюзия развеялась так же моментально, как и возникла.

Он расхохотался, и смех этот не был похож на уже знакомые ехидные смешки. Касамацу насупился.

\- Ох… прости… - АйСу смахнул невидимые слезы – Это было немного… неожиданно. Ты… не похож на других. Возможно, мы сработаемся.

Кажется, это будет очередная авантюра из серии «везет, как Касамацу». Но Юкио даже не предполагал, насколько пророческими окажутся эти слова.


	3. Глава 2

Касамацу со вздохом отключился от приборной панели и отложил шлем в сторону. За последний месяц он в полной мере ощутил, что испытывает человек, бредущий вдоль высокой каменной кладки, которая исчезает за горизонтом. Казалось, преграде нет и не будет конца.

Замысел разработчиков на первый взгляд казался идеальным: имплантированный непосредственно в матрицу корабля искин брал на себя управление кораблем, а пилот служил, по сути, навигатором, потому что в одиночку АйСу не чувствовал кротовин и изменений звездного ландшафта, ориентируясь только на показания приборов и данные карт. Все дело было в том самом пресловутом «звездном чутье», которое так впечатляло преподавателей Академии. Однако чем дальше, тем чаще Касамацу задумывался о цели апробируемого ими проекта. О преимуществах, которые получал пилот, догадаться было нетрудно: без необходимости ощущать корабль как собственное тело при проведении гиперпрыжка человек был менее уязвим для главного пилотского бича – адских мигреней, метко прозванных «звездянкой». «Звездная болезнь» сильно подрывала здоровье пилота, до пенсии, наступавшей в 40 лет, в сносном состоянии психики и физиологии добирались, увы, не все. Своевременный прием лекарств немного улучшал ситуацию, но пилоты не были сверхлюдьми, кроме того, процент детей с нужными задатками оставался ничтожно малым и, по слухам, в последние годы еще сократился. Потому особого удивления попытка создать транспортное средство-беспилотник не вызывала.

Но вот сам механизм работы оставался сомнительным. Шлем обеспечивал ему не обычное привычное ощущение телесности корабля, а дополненное присутствием искина. Это было абсолютно ново и непривычно, и Юкио то и дело по инерции норовил взять на себя полноправное управление судном. АйСу не то чтобы не помогал ему в управлении кораблем, - напротив, он принимал в нем настолько живое участие, что иногда Юкио представлялось, будто это не пилот и искин работают в тандеме, а двое своенравных мальчишек меряются достижениями, пытаясь перетянуть одеяло на себя. Долго ли продлится подобное положение дел, он не знал, но результаты были неутешительными: первые контрольные тесты они успешно провалили. За время пары тестовых вылетов они так и не смогли нащупать золотую середину в совместной работе. Процент синхронизации был неустойчивым, особых улучшений не наблюдалось. Эксперимент находился на грани провала.

Стыд-то какой! Касамацу выводила из себя собственная беспомощность, когда всем существом ощущалось инородное вторжение в его слияние с системой. АйСу легко перехватывал управление, словно игрушку вынимал из неуверенных рук малыша. Признаться, это было унизительно.

Организаторы эксперимента словно самоустранились из него: раз в неделю забегал по-прежнему жизнерадостный Такао, сосредоточенно снимал показания бортовых приборов, а потом ускользал, перебросившись с недоумевающим Юкио парой ничего не значащих фраз. Где отсиживался АйСу во время этих набегов – он не знал, но тот явно предпочитал держаться от техника подальше.

В остальном их словно бросили на необитаемом острове. Одним из условий участия в проекте был отказ от общения с внешним миром на время проведения испытаний. Ничего сложного в этом не было: работа заносила Юкио в такие уголки Вселенной, где со связью было весьма туго, да и кому ему было звонить? Друзья были заняты каждый своей работой, Кисе снова унесло на другой конец Галактики с благотворительной миссией, а семья… Как и у любого пилота, у штерн-командора Касамацу наличествовали некоторые сложности в семейных отношениях.

Детей с задатками пилотов научились выявлять рано, тем более, на крупных планетах вроде Кайджо. Сказать по-честному, родители Юкио не были счастливы, когда их единственного сына и наследника вычислили волонтеры, в приказном порядке оповестившие их о зачислении отпрыска в Звездную Академию. Во время редких звонков домой, полагавшихся курсантам по уставу, голос отца был сух и сдержан: очевидно, он считал Юкио отрезанным ломтем. Особенно обострилась ситуация после смерти матери во время родов двойняшек, после появления которых на свет Касамацу-старший сосредоточился на их воспитании. В итоге брата и сестру тот видел всего пару раз: с утратой матери ниточка, связывающая его с домом, истончилась до почти невидимого состояния. Юкио честно пытался отогнать мысли, что он винит в произошедшем отца и младших, но, по правде говоря, домой его тянуло все меньше и меньше.

Что-то он разнюнился. Сейчас нужно думать о деле, а не о семейных неурядицах. Сегодняшний вылет должен был дать ему информацию к дальнейшим действиям: если тупик, в который они зашли, непреодолим, придется отказаться от дальнейшего участия в эксперименте. Признать это было не так уж просто, тем более такому перфекционисту, как он, но Юкио больше всего на свете не любил бессмысленную трату энергии. Решено: либо он переупрямит ироничное чудо техники, либо признает поражение.

\- Доброе утро, - вкрадчивый голос из-за спины заставил подпрыгнуть в кресле. Опять этот… этот… подкрадывается!

\- И тебе всех благ, дорогой напарничек, - показывать собственное замешательство было равносильно проигрышу в самом начале партии. Но сейчас Касамацу не был настроен проигрывать, тем более какому-то набору цифр и кодов, пусть и обретшему по явному недогляду разработчиков весьма человечные черты. Должно быть, именно из-за принятого решения сегодня невидимый бассейн его терпения наполнился до краев, подсоленная вода плескалась совсем вровень с краем, грозя пойти верхом.

…- Погнали!

Они выполнили выверенный до автоматизма ритуал выхода на орбиту, вырулив на федеральную звездную трассу. Именно здесь обычно Касамацу упускал главенство в управлении кораблем, отвлекаясь на обнаружение и анализ близлежащих кротовин. И сейчас он почувствовал ненавязчивый ментальный толчок: АйСу нащупывал виртуальные «вожжи», собираясь повторить свой возмутительной пассаж. Словно ударило под хвост той самой вожжой: - «Не дождешься!» - с легким торжеством заключил про себя Юкио, мысленно схлопнув карту прямо перед голографическим носом цифрового нахала. Сегодня настала очередь того сесть в лужу: набирая скорость, он вдохнул побольше воздуха и нырнул в ближайшую кротовину, упиваясь подзабытым за время вынужденного простоя чувством расширения сознания.

Сияющее звездное полотно, прошитое булавками звезд с пульсирующе-мерцающими головками, вдруг содрогнулось. В самом центре его, на месте Альтаира, обнаружилась быстро расширяющаяся прореха, звезды потянуло в расползающуюся воронку, а виски сдавила резкая боль. Началось.

Юкио замер. Лекарство от «звездянки». Он напрочь забыл положить очередную порцию в карман форменного комбинезона, и теперь, ловя под веками искры, медленно сползал с кресла. Где могут быть чертовы ампулы? И где взять силы добраться до них? Даже если в экстренном режиме разорвать связь… Сознание меркло, не давая возможности найти решение.

…- Тихо, Юкио, - голос казался смутно знакомым. – Подними левую руку и положи ее на подлокотник кресла. Вот так…

Прямо сквозь перчатку палец пронзила боль от укола. Привычная теплая волна прокатилась по телу, заставляя врага отступить и возвращая скомканное видение карты. Звезды снова дружелюбно подмигивали Касамацу. Он сидел на полу, облокотившись спиной о сиденье кресла.

\- Касамацу-сан, - бесстрастный тон АйСу раздавался из пустоты и ничем не напоминал о происшествии. – Мы продолжим полет или на сегодня сеанс закончен?

Юкио прикрыл веки.

\- Хватит.

\- Сеанс…

\- Хватит притворяться, АйСу.

Невысказанный вопрос повис в воздухе. Невидимый собеседник затаился, пытаясь не сбить дыхание, - если бы оно у него было.

\- Сейчас я задам тебе прямой вопрос, а ты ответишь мне, АйСу. Ты ведь НЕ искусственный интеллект, правда? – сарказм после обморока давался с трудом, но, сейчас, когда удалось припереть напарника к стенке, вряд ли удастся найти более подходящий момент.

\- Это вопрос, Касамацу-сан?

\- Да.

Повисшая легкая пауза лишь усилила подозрения. Кем бы ни был АйСу, он не являлся машиной, и хотелось как можно скорее выяснить, что происходит.

\- Как… ты догадался?

\- Не стоило тебе меня лечить, - торжество полыхнуло праздничным фейерверком: бинго! – А еще называть по имени.

\- Нужно было оставить тебя валяться со звездянкой. Я понадеялся, что ты ничего не вспомнишь, потому что сам никогда не… - АйСу осекся и затих, но озарение уже накрыло, как взрыв сверхновой.

\- Ты… человек, - повисло в воздухе.

\- Нет.

\- Я тебе не верю.

\- Больше нет.

«Больше?»

\- Я был человеком, - привычным ровным тоном продолжил тот.

\- Ай…Су?! – вот блин! – Прости. Как тебя зовут? Я… не могу больше обращаться к тебе… вот так.

Тот почти осязаемо плюнул коротким ехидным смешком.

\- Имаеши. Меня зовут…звали Имаеши. И, если разрешишь, я больше не буду использовать «сан». Трудно обращаться так к зеленому пацану. 

\- Договорились, Имаеши… сан?

\- Просто Имаеши. Имаеши Шоичи, если тебе так угодно.

\- А что..?

\- Если позволишь, оставим откровения до возвращения на базу, - в голосе «искина» сквозила усталость. – Я… не готов сейчас говорить об этом, прости.

Юкио казалось, что голова сейчас взорвется. Вот это выдался денек! Он, конечно, с самого начала подозревал, что с этим проектом не все чисто, но предположить, что его «виртуальный напарник» окажется, по сути дела, призраком… Это было слишком круто даже для его развитого воображения. Существование оцифрованного духа, поставленного на службу живым людям, перебивало сюжеты фантастических романов и аниме. Хотелось взять Ай… Имаеши за плечи и потрясти, чтобы тот не смел отсиживаться в своих воображаемых чертогах, пока Касамацу раздирает от любопытства, но сделать это было невозможно, потому пришлось взять себя в руки.

«Ай… Су… IS… Имаеши Шоичи…» Имя казалось смутно знакомым, но где он мог слышать его раньше? Любопытство настойчиво грызло дыру в черепной коробке, но Юкио решительно прищемил ему хвост и проложил для корабля курс на базу Кайджо.

Первый час прошел во взаимном молчании, а потом Касамацу, видимо, еще не окончательно отошедший от приступа «звездянки», вдруг провалился в сон. Опасности в этом не было: Имаеши взял на себя пилотирование сразу после навигационного сеанса, очевидно, не горя желанием отвечать на вопросы напарника. Юкио легко согласился на невысказанное предложение: ему не мешало отдохнуть. Но вот к возмутительному сну, который пришел после, он был не готов.

_Собственные ноги, скрещенные в сладкой судороге на чужой пояснице. Рваные, кусающие, до нехватки воздуха и ярких кругов под веками поцелуи. Темные прищуренные глаза, внимательно и чуть насмешливо изучающие его расслабленное страстью лицо через очки._

Он вздрогнул, сглатывая. Горло пересохло, сердце бешено стучало.

\- Имаеши, - не раскрывая глаз, пробормотал Юкио, - что за доморощенная порнотрансляция?!

\- М-м-м? – промурлыкал тот.

\- Я понятия не имею, как ты это сделал, но вали из моей головы, сволочь.

\- Как насчет благодарности Шоичи-сама за приятное пробуждение?

\- Нахер иди, - мрачно сформулировал «благодарность» пилот, несколько сожалея о бестелесности напарника, причем отнюдь не из желания повторить увиденное во сне. Думать о том, что «мокрый сон» от вконец попутавшего берега АйСу пришелся кстати – тело в кои-то веки чувствовало себя расслабленно – не хотелось.

Он сдернул с головы шлем.

\- Как ты это сделал?

\- Что именно? – а уж тон-то выбрал невинный, словно это не он влез сейчас в мозги беззащитному спящему и расположился там, как у себя дома!

\- Мозги мне прочистил! – Касамацу перестал сдерживаться и заорал, настолько бесила его ситуация. Нет, все, пусть все Правительство идет подальше вместе с Имаеши, он завтра же возвращается на Теону или куда там пошлют!

\- Ну… Не знаю. Как-то само получилось, - глубокомысленно изрек Шоичи. – просто во время одного из сеансов связи обнаружил, что у меня есть доступ к твоим воспоминаниям.

\- Чего?! – кровь прилила к щекам, и Юкио молился, что в полутьме не было видно, как он покраснел. – Да как ты… ты…

\- Я… не вдавался в подробности, - поспешили заверить его, правда, веры этому прохвосту у Касамацу не осталось ни на грош. – Это… не совсем то, что ты думаешь. Я вижу просто картинки, иногда маленькие сценки. Возможно, если ты задашься целью, то тоже сможешь…

\- Сдалось оно мне! – от возмущения и стыда уши, кажется, вот-вот готовы были задымиться. Само допущение мысли о том, что ему интересны секреты мертвого полузнакомого парня, было возмутительным.

\- Как знаешь, - тот пожал плечами. – Значит, после возвращения мне начинать ждать шестого напарника? – Полувопросительная, полуутвердительная интонация явно была направлена на то, чтобы уязвить, но кипевшему, как чайник, Юкио было откровенно плевать. Он промолчал, а Имаеши не стал настаивать, растворившись в воздухе до конца полета.


	4. Глава 3

\- К-как завтра?.. – услышанное слабо укладывалось в голове, но вместо того чтобы с позором быть снятым с участия в окончательно ставшем сомнительным эксперименте, штерн-командор Касамацу Юкио только что получил предписание на срочный полет статуса «А». Статус «А» в летном деле Архипелага получали только задания государственной важности. Иными словами, вместо личных разборок им с Имаеши предстояло отправиться в столицу империи Тоо.

Принесший плохие вести гонец, очевидно, не очень опасался перспективы быть по старинному обычаю за них умерщвленным. Хотя при его габаритах можно было позволить себе подобное спокойствие: в парне было не менее двух метров росту, глаза лениво смотрели из-под сиреневой челки. Впрочем, при первом знакомстве сотрудник Штаба окинул пилота таким цепким взором, что Юкио поежился, вспомнив оценивающее сканирование.

\- Касамацу-сан, - прогудел тот, - Мидоч… глава проекта попросил, чтобы я передал вам это.

Парень поймал Юкио за запястье, и в его лапище блеснул металлом простенький фит-браслет. Пилоты часто пользовались такими на дальних перелетах для оценки состояния, но эту модель он видел впервые: матовая гладкость, нарочитая простота, небольшой эргономичный экран, на котором сразу же после того, как он защелкнулся, запульсировали показатель микродатчиков.

\- Пожалуйста, не снимайте его, - тонкие губы гостя растянулись в улыбке, вызвавшей ощутимые мурашки. – Это часть эксперимента, браслет будет передавать на базу данные о вашем состоянии.

Он отпустил руку Касамацу и плавно перетек к выходу из комнаты. Словно огромный Чеширский кот, - и не заметишь, как такой подкрадется и сожрет. Несмотря на сквозившие ленцой повадки, штабной явно проецировал опасность. 

«Как его зовут?» - загруженный своими думами об открывшейся правде насчет Имаеши, Юкио пропустил информацию мимо ушей, и теперь судорожно пытался вспомнить. «Мура…сакибара, кажется?»

\- Мурасакибара-сан, - окликнул он. Тот обернулся.

\- Да?

\- Так вы передадите Мидориме-сану мой рапорт об увольнении?

\- Непременно, - глаза напротив снова были спокойны, как водная гладь, будто и не было этих чувствительных уколов из-под отросшей челки. – Приступайте к заданию, мы пока подыщем вам замену.

\- Но почему нельзя было назначить другого пилота? – вырвалось у Касамацу. – Мы ведь так и не смогли нормально сработаться!

Мурасакибара сосредоточенно пожевал губу, словно обдумывая, чем обосновать очевидный для всех, кроме круглых идиотов, ответ.

\- Так сложились обстоятельства, - наконец, глубокомысленно заявил он. – Скоро вы поймете, - дверь хлопнула, ставя точку в их странном разговоре.

Ощущение странного. Точно, именно очень странным казалось ему все творившееся вокруг на протяжении последнего месяца. Внутри ворочалось какое-то мерзкое ощущение, порождавшее беспричинный страх.

Все развивалось слишком стремительно, скомкано, будто с горы устремился вниз крохотный снежок, с каждым пройденным метром нарастая в диаметре и угрожая погрести под собой множество жизней у подножия. Скоропалительный вызов, участие в правительственном проекте, а теперь вот предписание доставить высокопоставленную особу с Кайджо к императорскому двору Тоо… Что вообще, черт побери, происходит в этом лучшем из миров?

На улице лило. Просто перебравшись через двор до ангаров, Юкио вымок насквозь. Он ворвался внутрь, ощущая за спиной плавно въехавший на привычное место люк. Вода была везде. Прочная ткань комбинезона устояла, но в ботинках хлюпало, холодные струи запустили разведчиков за шиворот и, по ощущениям, уже даже нижнее белье слишком прочно приникло к телу. Слипшиеся иголочки на голове пропитались влагой и встопорщились.

В тамбуре было темно и тихо. АйСу отчего-то не желал включать свет и отпирать шлюз, иначе уже сработали бы сверхчуткие датчики движения. Заснул? Этого не может быть.

\- Ты пахнешь дождем, - ну вот, он снова это сделал.

\- А ты говнюк, Имаеши. Впусти меня внутрь, между прочим, здесь холодно. Если я простыну, тебе придется стать мне родной матерью, ты это сознаешь?

Не стоило разговаривать с ним в таком тоне, словно они приятели. Но в этом странном мире не хотелось ни о чем думать. Раз уж предстояло выполнить еще одно задание, придется налаживать контакт.

\- Кажется, я не против, - голографический Шоичи засветился позади мягким призрачным светом, явно принимая правила игры. – Как представлю, что грозный штерн-командор Касамацу лежит передо мной в постели беспомощный, в одной пижаме, разметавшись от высокой температуры, а я промакиваю ему мокрый от испарины лобик и подаю рисовую кашку… М-м-м…

Юкио не успел возмутиться, потому что насмешливый голос Имаеши вдруг смолк, словно выключился звук. Обернувшись, чтобы узнать, в чем дело, он нос к носу столкнулся с ярким, почти плотным изображением: темные, непослушные обычно волосы АйСу обвисли, прилипнув к вискам, глаза были закрыты, лицо поднято вверх, словно он ловил губами капли невидимого дождя.

\- Ты счастливчик, Юкио-кун, знаешь об этом? – тихо проклекотал он. – Намокнуть под дождем… Замерзнуть… Простыть… я бы хотел испытать все это снова.

Комок в горле никак не желал исчезать. Необходимо было что-то сделать, потому что и дальше стоять столбом в темном шлюзе, освещаемом лишь мягким сиянием голограммы, было невыносимо. Дверь распахнулась, и Юкио молча прошел в рубку, взял со спинки кресла синхрошлем и натянул его. Говорить он был не мастер и, вероятно, наступило время согласиться на заманчивое предложение напарника.

Касамацу вздохнул и закрыл глаза, потянулся, отыскивая в испещренной разрядами молний тьме сознание Имаеши. Внезапно что-то словно щелкнуло, пространство залил свет, выхватив из подпространства картинку.

_…Мягкие, податливые губы, мокрые розовые пряди, разбросанные по всей прихожей вперемешку мокрые кучки одежды - и светлая, все еще прохладная кожа, беззащитная под градом жадных поцелуев._

_\- Ш… Шои… чи… М-м-м…_

_Запрокинутая голова и алый лепесток засоса, пламенеющий на открытой шее. Сладкий пряный запах. Сацуки…_

\- Брысь! – его моментально, одним щелчком вынесло из чужих воспоминаний, но в кои-то веки Юкио был благодарен непокорному напарнику. Он увидел нечто не предназначенное для его глаз. «Зачем я вообще полез со своим утешением? Не думаю, что АйСу… Имаеши тогда было плохо…»

\- Я правильно понял, что мы не расстанемся в ближайшее время? – неожиданное переключение темы пришлось как нельзя кстати.

\- Да… Нам поручено задание доставить какую-то важную шишку в столицу Тоо. А потом я могу катиться, куда пожелаю.

Повисшую паузу можно было списать на недоумение, но в следующую минуту к Имаеши вернулся его привычный дерзкий тон.

\- Иди переоденься, а то и в самом деле сляжешь, Юкио-кун.

Касамацу вздохнул. Судя по всему, Шоичи не был настроен обсуждать произошедшее, но какая-то мысль не давала покоя, зудела, словно поджившая болячка, которую так и подмывает сцарапать – больно и сладко одновременно. В конце концов, он решился.

\- Кто она?

\- Кто _ты_ , чудище, и куда подевал моего деликатного и скромного напарника? – в тон ему вопросил Айсу.

\- Девушка с розовыми волосами, - Юкио сам поразился собственному упрямству. Но нежные черты в сочетании с именем сверлили мозг: они где-то виделись, это совершенно точно, и сейчас ему хотелось рационального объяснения, простых фактов, способных избавить от смущавшего все его существо видения чужой близости.

\- Слушай, это не твое дело, - мягкие нотки окончательно исчезли из ставшего механическим тембра.

\- Вспомнил! – неожиданное озарение накрыло. Это было словно нарастающий шквал или глубинный взрыв – накатывало волнами, отрезвляло.

Розовые волосы, розовые безмятежные глаза на очаровательном личике рядом с хищным ультрамариновым взглядом. Момои Сацуки, единственная девушка в офицерском составе свиты Аомине Дайки.

\- То…о… - пришлось зажмуриться и помотать головой: перед глазам плавали цветные круги. – Какое отношение ты имеешь к империи Тоо, Имаеши-сан?

\- …Больше никакого, - глухо отозвался искин. – Тоо, Кайджо, Ракузан… Какое это имеет значение после смерти?

\- Прекрати прикрываться своей безвременной кончиной, - Юкио не смог сдержать раздражения, - Ты сейчас стоишь передо мной, более того, нам с тобой через несколько часов выходить в открытый космос. Не находишь, что не мешало бы объясниться? Как я могу доверить свою жизнь тому, о ком ничего не знаю?

\- А ты, оказывается, умеешь быть жестоким, Юкио-кун, - тонкие губы растянулись в усмешке, но Касамацу упрямо сжал кулаки и прищурил глаза, ясно показывая, что не отступит. – Ладно… Я не очень на такое рассчитывал, но приготовься, это будет долгий разговор.

… - Я расскажу тебе сказку на ночь, Юкио-кун, - сухой надтреснутый голос Имаеши напоминал перешептывание ветра в листве, но натянут был почище струны.

Касамацу в знак согласия прикрыл глаза.

\- Давным-давно, в далекой-далекой галактике…

\- Имаеши!

\- Ладно, я и не думал, что ты в курсе этой древности. Прости, Юкио-кун. Ну так вот… недавно… и совсем рядом с нами… жила-была девочка Момои Сацуки. Была она очень красивая и умная, в общем, принцесса. И как у всякой настоящей сказочной принцессы, было у нее шестеро братьев… Не по крови, а по возложенной на этих детей великой миссии. Все они были не просто талантливыми, а выдающимися людьми, потому прозвали их сведущие люди Поколением Чудес. Время шло, дети росли и умнели, с каждым днем радуя взрослых трезвостью мышления, отличной успеваемостью, возрастающим потенциалом мозга. Но в один день младший из братьев проснулся и понял, что среди его учителей не осталось ни одного, кто мог бы превзойти своего ученика. Дети росли, а с ними и их сила, и вот уже каждый из семерых проверил на прочность свой поводок. И совсем скоро роли изменились: вот уже вчерашние экспериментаторы оказались в роли подопытных крыс, сами того не подозревая. Семеро из Поколения Чудес решали судьбы не подозревающего об этом мира, и однажды младший рискнул бросить вызов самой Смерти. Только не всех из братьев устроили его методы: трое не захотели продолжать и покинули клетку, а вслед за ними ушла и девочка, предпочтя роль аналитика при одном из них. Посовещавшись, оставшаяся троица – самые одаренные, талантливые и целеустремленные – решила продолжать в нынешнем составе. Гениальный ученый, инженер и руководитель смогли сделать то, что раньше никому и не снилось, – законсервировать, оцифровать человеческую личность… душу, если хочешь. Как сам понимаешь, человек при этом становился немножко… неживым, - Имаеши слегка запнулся. – И его не особо спрашивали, хочет ли он такого посмертия или нет. Те трое и Сацуки-чан пытались выступать против, но когда один из них вскоре после ухода из Поколения пропал без вести, стало понятно: сопротивление бесполезно и даже опасно. Втроем бороться против организации, которая, по сути, правит Архипелагом, нереально, даже когда вы - кандидаты на престол в своих государствах. Потому они затаились, выжидая подходящего момента. Настанет ли он когда-нибудь или нет - покажет лишь время.

\- Откуда… ты все это знаешь? – Касамацу откуда-то знал, что Имаеши больше ничего не скажет, предоставив ему самому обдумать услышанное и сделать выводы.

\- Ты же видел сам. Момои Сацуки была моей девушкой.

\- И она просто взяла и рассказала тебе?..

\- Нет, конечно, - Шоичи покачал головой. - Но я умею слушать и сопоставлять факты. В какой-то момент я прижал Сацуки-чан к стенке, – в фигуральном смысле слова, конечно, - он лучезарно улыбнулся, словно подозрения Юкио были оскорбительно далеки от истины.

\- И? Что было дальше?

\- Сказать, что я был потрясен, мало. Я попросил у Сацуки время подумать, только вот, - полупрозрачные ресницы мягко опустились, - как-то не ожидал, что это будет наша последняя встреча.

\- А?..

\- На следующий день мой корабль попал в переделку, и очнулся я уже таким, каким ты знаешь меня, Юкио-кун. Кибер-душой, как они это называют.

\- То есть ты… - Касамацу честно пытался разложить услышанное по полочкам, но мозг стопорило, он буксовал в тщетных попытках осознать то, что еще вчера казалось главой фантастического романа, - То есть она… не знает, что ты жив?!

\- Я. Не. Жив, - несколько коротких слов прозвучали под сводами мостика раскатами грома.

Юкио прикусил язык. Со стороны и не подумаешь, что Имаеши не смирился с собственной смертью, настолько легко он зачастую говорил об этом. Но вот выражение горечи на узком лице говорило об обратном.

\- …Зачем ей видеть меня таким? – глухо продолжил тот. – Зачем сожалеть о невозможном? Пусть лучше считает, что я умер… или пропал без вести. Сацуки достойна того, чтобы рядом был кто-то, кто сумеет ее защитить. А я… я всего лишь бесплотный призрак, который не способен даже коснуться любимого человека. Ей пора двигаться дальше, мое место теперь здесь, - контур призрачной фигуры потускнел, обозначая точку в разговоре.

Ночью Касамацу снилась некрасиво и горько рыдающая Момои Сацуки.


	5. Глава 4

Слова Мурасакибары о высоком статусе задания заставили Касамацу подозревать, что не все так просто в королевстве Кайджо, но совершенно не подготовили его к тому, что на пороге шлюза в сопровождении двух вооруженных гвардейцев появится взъерошенный и весьма мрачный принц Кисе. Волосы Реты были растрепаны, на губе багровел свежий кровоподтек, глаза светились яростью, к которой при виде Юкио прибавилась растерянность.

\- Касамацу-...семпай? - кажется, тот и впрямь был удивлен.

\- Касамацу-сан, - отрапортовал один из сопровождающих, - по приказанию правительства государства Кайджо и Штаба Космических Исследований пассажир Его Высочество Кисе Рета доставлен на борт. Летная единица «Канагава-02» полностью подготовлена к старту. Пункт назначения - главный порт империи Тоо.

Юкио в ответ отчитался о готовности корабля к вылету и покосился на Кисе, который высвободился из-под охраны, пройдя вглубь коридора к нему за спину. Военные коротко поклонились и вышли, задраив за собой люк.

\- Ты ничего не хочешь объяснить мне, Кисе? - Юкио вопросительно посмотрел на Рету. Тот мрачно молчал.

\- Ясно. Значит, не хочешь. Тогда спрошу я. Почему ты здесь? Пару лет назад твое семейство на пушечный выстрел не подпустило бы тебя к границам Тоо, а сегодня само отправляет туда с дипломатической миссией?

Лицо Кисе приняло удивленное выражение. Он немного поколебался, но все-таки спросил:

\- Семпай… Я так понимаю, ты по своему обыкновению не смотришь новости?

 

Вопрос застал Юкио врасплох. А действительно, когда он в последний раз просматривал новостные сайты? Последние несколько недель он дневал и ночевал на борту “Канагавы” и даже почту не проверял, не то что происшествия на планетах Архипелага.

\- Допустим, - буркнул он раздраженно.

\- Теперь понятно, - вздохнул Рета. - Иначе б ты знал, - он нервно передернул плечами, - что Аомине Дайки взошел на престол империи Тоо...

Новость действительно произвела эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Касамацу и дальше стоял бы, разинув рот, если бы еще больше посмурневший Кисе не продолжил:

\- … и потребовал, чтобы я возглавил дипломатическое представительство Кайджо на территории Тоо.

Теперь Юкио и вовсе перестал что-либо понимать.

\- То есть, этот твой Дайки теперь… один из главных представителей в Правительстве Архипелага? И вызвал тебя к себе? Но теперь-то что тебя не устраивает, это же твой шанс… - он не договорил предательское “быть вместе с ним”, но в этом и не было нужды: Кисе всегда был умным мальчиком. 

\- Начнем с того, Дайки не “мой”, - он покачал головой. - Ничего не изменилось, даже, пожалуй, стало хуже: он теперь не просто кронпринц, а император. Мы и так никогда не были равны по статусу, сейчас же и вовсе…

\- Не все ли равно, если вы сможете видеться? - уловить суть претензий Реты было несколько трудновато для понимания настолько прямолинейного парня, как Касамацу.

\- Семпай, ты не понимаешь…

\- Куда уж мне!

\- Он вызвал меня к себе, как какую-то шлюху, - Кисе опустил глаза, но щеки его предательски покраснели, а ресницы тихонько подергивались, выдавая крайнюю степень отчаяния. - Как содержанку…По-твоему, я вправду должен быть рад такому? Там… настолько странная и запутанная история с его восхождением на престол. Его дядя умер при загадочных обстоятельствах, и уже через несколько часов моей семье пришел ультиматум. Либо я прилетаю на Тоо, либо имперский флот встает на границе простреливаемого пространства от Кайджо. Дядя Гента… Такеучи-сама, - поправился он, столкнувшись с недоуменным взглядом Юкио, который слабо разбирался в иерархии разветвленной королевской ветки Кайджо, - аж побагровел от злости, когда сообщал о моем назначении, но как-то повлиять на Дайки напрямую не в его силах, хоть он и лорд-регент.

“А мальчишка твой оказался не промах”, - Юкио не хотелось спорить, но было как-то уж слишком очевидно, насколько Кисе ошибается. Видел бы он взгляды, которыми кронпринц Тоо одаривал каждого посмевшего улыбнуться его драгоценному другу детства, - вряд ли бы нес сейчас эту ересь про шлюх. Наверняка Аомине еще в школе задумал обрести независимость от гнета королевского этикета и под маской мнимой покорности судьбе просто собирал силы. Естественно, женитьба и рождение ребенка тоже было частью плана, хотя Касамацу и не одобрял подобных методов, но Дайки, очевидно, был из тех, кто с легкостью шел по головам.

\- Знаешь что, - Юкио покачал головой, - хочешь-не хочешь, нам нужно стартовать. Давай оставим ваши разборки для личной встречи, все же вы столько лет э-э-эм…. Дружите. Думаю, сумеете как-нибудь договориться?

\- Ты прав, семпай, - Кисе вымученно улыбнулся. - Будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления, тем более, как я понял, нам все равно не дадут свернуть с предназначенного пути, - он покачал перед собой рукой, запястье которой облегал знакомый браслет. - У тебя, смотрю, есть такая же штучка. Тотальный контроль? Не удивлюсь, если все наши разговоры прослушиваются и фиксируются. 

\- Это не наше дело, - буркнул уязвленный Юкио. - Садись и пристегивайся, пора взлетать. 

Он натянул синхрошлем. 

 

\- Хорошенький кохай, да? – присвистнул не преминувший тут же проявиться в голове Имаеши. - А ты ведь неровно дышишь к нему, признайся, Юкио-кун.

\- Захлопнись и прекрати называть меня по имени, - беззлобно посоветовал Юкио. – Мое отношение к Кисе не имеет никакого значения. Он – объект нашего нынешнего задания.

\- Что-о-о?! – похоже, на этот раз его вредина-напарник был действительно неподдельно удивлен. 

\- Принц крови семьи Кайджо Кисе Рета - наш пассажир, - смиренно уточнил пилот, ожидая от неугомонного Имаеши продолжения интеллектуального банкета. Тот не заставил долго себя ждать.

\- Он ведь даже не наследник. И мы везем его на нашей сверхкрутой экспериментальной посудине в гости в Тоо?.. Тебе не кажется странным, что непассажирское судно подобного класса гоняют с мелкими поручениями по желанию левой пятки стопятьсотого захудалого очередника на престол?

\- Хм, я думал, Штаб загрузил в информационную систему «Канагавы» данные о миссии.

\- Нет, - возможно, Юкио показалось, что в голосе Имаеши всплыла, покачиваясь на взволновавшейся поверхности, льдинка. – Содержание задания известно лишь командиру корабля, информационная система получает только координаты.

\- Все ясно. Тогда прокладываем курс, а потом ты материализуешься и я вас познакомлю.

\- Интересно, зачем? - сарказм так и сквозил в тихом голосе. 

\- Наверное, потому что мне нечего скрывать, - Юкио пожал плечами, заканчивая разговор. Его пальцы порхали над клавиатурой, прокладывая путь к Тоо. Слава богу, Имаеши временно заткнулся, отвлекшись на считывание данных. Двигатели корабля загудели, просыпаясь, и вот уже «Канагава» плавно взмыла вверх, пронзая атмосферу.

Он снова почувствовал легкое ласковое прикосновение, знаменующее попытку Имаеши перехватить управление. В этот раз не было особой причины сопротивляться: до ближайшей ведущей в сторону Тоо кротовины было около 3 часов лету, и Шоичи вполне был способен справиться с управлением самостоятельно.

 

Потому когда пару минут спустя почти осязаемая фигура появилась в дверном проеме, он успел сказать только: 

\- Знакомьтесь: принц Кисе Рета - мой напар… - прежде чем Кисе с глухим рычанием бросился к Имаеши.

\- Ах ты, сволочь патлатая! - он размахнулся и ударил Шоичи по лицу. Точнее, думал, что ударил. Кулак прошел сквозь голограмму и впечатался в стену, заставив хозяина скрипнуть зубами.

\- Ну все, спустил пар, Рета-кун? - Имаеши, к удивлению подоспевшего наконец Касамацу, был невероятно спокоен, а на Кисе накатил ступор и он стоял столбом, баюкая руку со сбитыми костяшками.

\- Видимо, представлять вас друг другу… не нужно, - заключил Касамацу по итогам разыгравшейся перед ним драматической сцены.

\- Какая проницательность! - ехидства в голосе Шоичи хватало на троих. - Неужели ты думаешь, что, встречаясь с подругой детства принца Аомине, я мог каким-либо образом избежать знакомства с его закадычным другом? 

\- Н-не… смей говорить о Сацуки! - снова взвился Кисе - Ты недостоин ни единой слезинки из тех, что она пролила из-за тебя, предатель!!!

\- Подожди минуту, - Шоичи сокрушенно покачал головой и развернулся к принцу. - Сейчас мне искренне жаль, что я и пальцем тронуть тебя не могу, сосунок. Совсем кретин, что до сих пор ничего не понял??? Ты ведь знаешь о кибер-душах не меньше моего, какие вообще ко мне претензии? Думаешь, я сам выбрал для себя эту судьбу?!

\- Ты… - Рета прикрыл глаза и сжал ладонями виски. - Нет… Ты правда?..

\- Да, - тон Имаеши был безжалостным.

\- Но получается, Акаши-ччи… и Мидорима-ччи…

\- Да, твои дорогие дружки имеют к этому самое непосредственное отношение, - Шоичи скользнул по Кисе презрительным взглядом и вдруг осекся.

\- Откуда... это у тебя?! - он впился взглядом в браслет.

\- Из… Штаба. А что? У семпая такой тоже есть, - до сих пор оглушенный неожиданной встречей Рета совсем растерялся.

\- Ничего, - Имаеши резко развернулся и растворился в воздухе. - Пойду проветрюсь.

Юкио отчего-то понял, что пытаться вернуть его не стоит.

Кисе сполз на пол, прислонившись спиной к стене рубки. 

\- Касамацу-семпай…

\- М?

\- Прости. Я вел себя как последний идиот.

\- Ты не знал.

\- Это меня не извиняет, - упрямо покачал головой Рета.

\- Перестань. Вы помиритесь. 

\- Я думал, Имаеши бросил Сацуки…Какое-то время мне даже приходило в голову, что он ищет местечко потеплее и использует ее. Ему не очень нравилось работать на правительство, он всегда старался держаться поближе к Дайки. А потом просто исчез. В последний раз Момои-ччи так плакала, когда пропал Куроко-ччи… - он замолчал и испуганно посмотрел на Касамацу.

\- Имаеши кое-что рассказал мне, - Юкио не хотел давить, но его начинала раздражать атмосфера таинственности, нагнетаемая вокруг него последние несколько недель. - Если можно, я все-таки хотел бы понять, что происходит, и сделать для себя выводы.

\- Ты знаешь, кто такой Куроко-ччи? - вдруг спросил Кисе.

\- Тот самый парень из вашего Поколения Чудес, который пропал после того, как вы с Момои-сан и Аомине-куном ушли из проекта? - проявил чудеса сообразительности Касамацу.

\- Да, именно. Он был моим однокурсником в Академии. Не помнишь его?

\- Даже странно, вроде бы я неплохо знал твое окружение, - озадачился Касамацу. - Но почему-то никого с именем Куроко я не припомню.

\- Неудивительно, - Кисе слабо улыбнулся. - Это был один из самых незаметных людей, кого я встречал, практически невидимка. Мог стоять рядом, а ты - быть уверен, что его нет поблизости. Но я был счастлив считать его своим другом, потому что он всегда знал, что сказать, как подбодрить или, напротив, отчитать в той или иной ситуации. И именно Куроко-ччи первым решил, что Поколение Чудес зарвалось и взяло на себя функцию демиургов. Никто не ожидал, что он в открытую выступит против Акаши-ччи, когда Мурасакибара-ччи подтвердил успешность эксперимента на людях.

\- Как ты сказал? Мурасакибара? - вырвалось у Юкио.

\- Да… Мурасакибара-ччи - главный исследователь проекта, это он придумал технологию создания кибер-душ.

\- А я думал, глава проекта - Мидорима-сан, - Касамацу был слегка озадачен. При встрече с Мурасакибарой ему и в голову не пришло заподозрить в том гениальный ум. 

\- Мидорима-ччи отвечает за техническую сторону проекта. Он тоже в своем роде уникум, с раннего детства не глядя мог разобрать и собрать любой сложный механизм. Но он куда амбициознее и прагматичнее Ацуши, потому руководить проектом Акаши-ччи назначил именно его... Так вот, когда Куроко-ччи узнал, что начались испытания на людях, он попытался образумить остальных, но тщетно. Тогда он спросил Момои-ччи - они очень тепло дружили, - хочет ли она уйти из проекта и вести спокойную жизнь. Она сомневалась, что сможет покинуть Дайки, но тот внезапно согласился с доводами Куроко-ччи, что все зашло слишком далеко. “Я сваливаю, - сказал он мне тогда, - а ты поступай как знаешь”. Разве я мог остаться?.. - Кисе пожал плечами.

\- И этот ваш Акаши вот так просто отпустил четверых человек, которые столько знают об их темных делишках и экспериментами над людьми? - признаться, верилось в подобное с трудом.

\- Знаешь, - Кисе помялся, но все же ответил, - мне кажется, Акаши вряд ли сожалел об утрате кого-либо из нас, кроме разве что Сацуки. Он всегда учитывал лишь коэффициент пользы того или иного человека для дела. Потому нас с Куроко и Аомине он отпустил легко. 

Он усмехнулся.

\- Как наверно теперь Сейджуро грызет себе локти, что так просчитался насчет амбиций Дайки… Его дядя Харасава отличался не только бульдожьей хваткой относительно власти, но и железным здоровьем мог похвастаться, так что при обычных обстоятельствах наследнику вряд ли что-то светило бы ближайшую пару десятков лет… - Кисе снова помрачнел, перестав «ччи»-кать. - Интересно, что сподвигло Дайки устроить государственный переворот?..

\- Скоро узнаем, - сдержанно улыбнулся Юкио. Наверняка у кронпринца Тоо были какие-то собственные соображения и обстоятельства, двигавшие им, но отчего-то ему казалось, что сияющие янтарные глаза одного представителя королевской семьи Кайджо послужили неплохим стимулом выйти в лидеры на иерархической лестнице.

\- Ну так вот, - спохватился Рета, возвращаясь к рассказу. - Мы ушли, а где-то через неделю Куроко впервые не вышел на связь. В Академии никто не знал, что с ним, хотя пропажа курсанта за месяц до выпускного - это не шутки. Некоторые работники деканата вообще вспомнить такого студента не могли, другие смутно припоминали фамилию, и личного дела его среди факультетских списков не оказалось.

\- Действительно, как сквозь землю человек провалился, - присвистнул Юкио. - И что, неужели больше ни единого упоминания?

Кисе упрямо сжал челюсти.

\- Было одно… - неохотно процедил он. - Год спустя я случайно пересекся с парнем с моего потока… Талантливый пилот, но как человек - сука редкостная, гнильца так и перла наружу. Его еще в Академии пару раз чуть не отчислили за серьезные нарушения Кодекса во время практики в космосе, но по учебе придраться было не к чему, и, скрепя сердце, оставили все как есть. В общем, мы случайно оказались в одной компании, он весь вечер хвастался участием в суперкрутом засекреченном правительственном проекте, а потом, когда я вышел покурить, увязался следом. Нес какую-то пургу, задирался, и вдруг выдал: “Привет тебе от твоего дружка Куроко, принцесска. Мы с ним теперь в некотором роде коллеги”, - и свалил. Я так и не догнал его, и больше мы не встречались.

\- Мда, чем дальше, тем страньше, - мозги Юкио кипели от обилия казавшейся совершенно фантастической информации и пульсации близкой кротовины. - Идем, пора нырять. Разберемся со всей этой мутью, когда прибудем на Тоо.


	6. Глава 5

Касамацу едва успел отметить на теле цифровой карты вход в кротовину. Резкая ослепляющая боль прошила ногу до самого позвоночника. “Какого… черта происходит?!” - датчики повреждений отчаянно заверещали, оповещая об опасности третьей степени. Один из двигателей, кажется, заглох. Метеорит? Но как Имаеши мог прохлопать ушами настолько крупную угрозу?

\- Юкио? - напарник участливо склонился к нему. - Ты как? Помощь нужна?

\- Что случилось?

\- Без понятия… В нас что-то влетело.

\- Кисе?

\- Он… кажется приложился головой о приборную панель, - пробормотал Имаеши. - Жить будет, просто без сознания.

Кисе действительно ровно дышал. На виске его наливался багровым синяк. Касамацу, сильно хромая, пристроил его на откидной кушетке, пристегнул. Плохо, но они дотянут до Тоо даже на одном двигателе: выход из кротовины переместился совсем близко к планете, можно будет подать сигнал бедствия, подтянуть патруль. Жаль, нельзя сделать это заранее, искажения не дадут совершить передачу на такое расстояние... Главное - вплыть в кротовину и благополучно преодолеть ее.

\- Запроси отчет по состоянию корабля, срочно! - нужно было понять, что делать дальше.

\- Уже, - оказывается, в сложные моменты на напарника вполне можно было положиться. Примерно через полминуты он удивленно отозвался: 

\- Слушай, я ничего не понимаю. Повреждение похоже на след от плазмы… Двигатель сильно оплавлен.

Пронзительный писк внешней связи, прерываемый тихим шуршанием помех, застал их врасплох. Совсем близко, иначе гипердыра пожрала бы сигнал.

\- Эй, вы, на «Канагаве», привет, - развязный голос был почти не искажен. Касамацу натянул шлем и заозирался вокруг. 

\- Сектор Б-2, - прошелестело в голове.

Черный корабль без опознавательных знаков на борту напоминал своими очертаниями мурену: тупая башка и длинный хвост, увенчанный плавниками двигателей - корабль-хищник, космический невидимка.

\- Как там моя принцесска? Не сильно ушиблась? - продолжал глумиться невидимый наблюдатель. - Ничего, скоро я его приласкаю… Да и вас, котятки.

\- Хайзаки-кун, как обычно, любит пошутить, - вступил в разговор новый собеседник. Голос у него был вкрадчивым, обволакивающим. Если бы не плещущийся в крови адреналин Юкио наверняка начало бы клонить в сон.

\- Ты! - вызверился вдруг вовне Имаеши, - это ты, Ханамия!!!

\- Я тоже рад тебя слышать, семпай, - ровно проговорил второй.- Еще радостнее знать, что ты теперь в таком же положении, что и я.

\- Има...? - Юкио осекся: голографический Шоичи висел перед ним, приложив неосязаемый палец к его губам.

\- Они все слышат, Юкио-кун. Будь потише.

\- Имаеши, - позвал Касамацу мысленно. - Кто это? Твои знакомые?

\- Можно и так сказать, - обманчиво спокойный тон противоречил смыслу сказанного. - Мои убийцы. Это люди, которые напали на меня тогда, чтобы сделать из меня кибер-душу. Карательный отряд Поколения Чудес.

\- Прямо как… пираты, - Юкио неслышно покачал головой.

\- Хуже. Они пилоты. Такие же выпускники Академии, как мы с тобой.

Касамацу передернуло от омерзения. 

\- Значит, Кисе о нем говорил тогда, об этом… Хайзаки? А второй? Он упоминал Куроко…

\- Это не Куроко, Юкио-кун. Ханамия, мой… кохай, учился курсом младше меня, - после легкой заминки ответил Имаеши. - Ты никогда не думал, почему у нашего корабля и у меня номер 02? Очевидно, мы сейчас имеем сомнительную честь общаться с командой 01. 

\- Долго молчать будем? - кажется, пилоту черного корабля надоело слушать пустоту. - У вас десять минут на то, чтобы попрощаться, голубки. Если Вы сдадитесь, как хорошие мальчики, Хайзаки-сан не сделает вам бо-бо.

\- Хи-хи, насмешил, Хайзаки-кун, - заухал второй.

\- Ну, можно еще попробовать погоняться. Все будет дольше, неприятнее и в разы болезненнее… - от равнодушия, с которым были произнесены эти слова, Юкио передернуло. Надо было срочно на что-то решаться.

\- Кроме двигателя особых повреждений нет, - мысленно отрапортовал Имаеши.

\- До Тоо дотянем?

\- Не знаю. Если не получим еще один заряд в спину, возможно, но риск высок. Если все так, как я думаю, они будут стрелять на поражение. Пока что им нужен корабль, но вы с Кисе… точнее, ваши браслеты, ценнее.

\- Что? - Касамацу ошалел еще больше.

\- Это… не просто кучка датчиков, Юкио-кун, - Имаеши выглядел виноватым. - Мне стоило предупредить вас раньше. У меня ведь был точно такой же, нацепили перед тем роковым полетом. В общем, эта штука и есть инструмент для оцифровывания. Впрочем, снять ее все равно не получится, - прокомментировал он попытку стянуть адский прибор с запястья. - Они убьют вас, а потом просто подберут браслеты и будут использовать вас на благо Поколения Чудес.. Если мой носитель не пострадает, заберут и меня.

\- Черта с два я дам им использовать нас! - Касамацу стоило массы усилий, чтобы не выкрикнуть это.

\- Тихо… Давай лучше подумаем, как сделать, чтобы спасти Кисе. Он сейчас совсем ничего не способен противопоставить этим гадам.

\- Слушай… у меня есть идея, - Юкио рванулся к кушетке и взвалил Кисе на спину. Раненую ногу тотчас прострелило болью, но он сжал зубы: ныть было некогда.

Спасательная капсула ожила и замигала огоньками. Устроив в ней бесчувственного Рету, он тихо порадовался, что неугомонный кохай не в сознании: он бы ни за что не согласился бросить их с Имаеши в беде. 

\- Итак, - бросил он, снова возвращаясь к синхросвязи, - настрой все для прохождения через кротовину. Как только мы выскочим с той стороны, отбросим капсулу с Кисе к орбите планеты, а сами рванем в направлении патрульного поста.

\- А если не успеем?

\- На капсуле есть кнопка автоматического катапультирования. Даже если все системы будут повреждены, аварийка сработает.

\- Почему ты не занял второй отсек? - глухо спросил вдруг Имаеши.

Юкио замер. Действительно, почему? Ведь все координаты заданы, до кротовины один прыжок, она не успеет сместиться так, чтобы Имаеши не успел перестроиться. Можно лечь во вторую капсулу и почти гарантированно жить себе дальше. Патруль Тоо подберет их, ногу ему подлатают, Аомине еще и обязан останется за спасение сердечного друга. И Имаеши ничего толком не теряет - даже если каратели заберут носитель, вернется на службу Поколению Чудес, всех дел-то.

\- И-и-иди ты в жопу, Имаеши!!! - вдруг заорал он на весь отсек. - Кретин кибернетический!!!

Он схватил микрофон переговорника и громко и внятно произнес:

\- Мы сдаемся.

\- Умницы детки, - одобрение Хайзаки, мешающееся с гоготком Ханамии, были последним, что он услышал перед гиперпрыжком.

Мгновение спустя их вынесло из кротовины и краем сознания Касамацу успел отметить легкий писк, свидетельствующий о старте капсулы. “Мы смогли!” - подумал Юкио. 

 

А еще через несколько десятков секунд в позвоночнике расцвела адская боль. Новый выстрел. Очертания рубки закачались, расплываясь, жалобно хрустнули ребра.

\- Шо...ичи? - выплюнуть из себя почти неслышный хрип удалось только вперемешку со сгустками крови.

Тишина в ответ.

Шлем безмолвствовал, хотя аварийная система подавала признаки жизни.

Уголок губ Касамацу искривился в жалкой пародии на улыбку. Как там было в сказке? Жили они счастливо и у...мерли… в один… день.

И наступила темнота.


	7. Эпилог

_\- Вот блин!_

_\- Потише, ты разбудишь его, Кагами-кун._

_\- Да сколько можно спать!_

_Незнакомые голоса, один возмущенно громыхающий, второй чуть укоризненный тихий, звучат где-то далеко - и совсем рядом. Где именно - непонятно сквозь белесый свет, заливающий все вокруг._

_Сияние отступает, являя взору чистую пустую комнату._

_Тихо. Светло. Не больно. Но еще более странно, чем раньше. Не обычное течение времени - высверки, выхватывающие тот или иной фрагмент в общей картине окружающего мира. Чертов калейдоскоп. Что с ним?_

_В углу на табурете сидит детина с взъерошенной черно-красной шевелюрой и смешными раздвоенными бровями. На лице его суровое и одновременно слегка растерянное выражение. А за спиной …_

_Льдисто-голубые глаза. Легкая паутина волос. Полупрозрачный силуэт. Парень непонятного возраста улыбается печально и спокойно._

_“Тецуя Куроко”, - всплывает в голове Касамацу, и он окончательно просыпается._

_Подносит к глазам мягко светящуюся ладонь и вспоминает: их с Имаеши больше нет._

_\- Ну, привет, - басит красноволосый. - Как ощущения?_

_\- Кагами-кун, - в тихом голосе нарастает металл._

_\- Где... я? - кашля и осиплости как не бывало, будто ничего не случилось._

_\- У друзей, Касамацу-семпай, - из-за пушащегося вокруг головы ореола волос Куроко напоминает ангела. Только вот рай вряд ли светит Юкио. – Мы, экипаж патруля «Сейрин-00», подобрали вас после атаки карателей._

_\- Кисе? - односложные вопросы позволяют просто воспринимать информацию, не анализируя, в просто ставя галочки в сознании._

_\- В порядке твой Кисе, - хохочет Кагами. - По крайней мере, выписать Его Императорскому Величеству по морде силенок хватило. Сейчас отлеживается в лазарете, а Ахомине…_

_\- Кагами-кун!_

_\- ...Его Величество скачет вокруг, как заправская мамаша над единственным чадом._

_\- А… те двое?_

_\- Хайзаки и Ханамия предстанут перед судом, Касамацу-кун. Когда Аомине-кун и Кисе-кун выдвинули Акаши ультиматум, тот согласился отдать своих шавок под трибунал за клятву молчания. Наших с тобой показаний хватит на пару пожизненных._

_\- У Куроко к Хайзаки личные счеты, - глаза Кагами кровожадно блестят. - Этот ушлепок был не особо деликатен со своей первой кибер-душой. Это ж как надо было Тецую довести, чтобы он по доброй воле угнал свой корабль и сбежал в Тоо?_

_\- Извини, Касамацу-кун, Кагами-кун немного болтлив, - с досадой констатирует Куроко._

_\- Эй, ты сам меня выбрал! – обижается тот._

_\- Хочешь, чтобы я пожалел, что подобрал тебя умирающим около того астероида? – тонкая бровь иронично взмывает вверх._

_Кагами что-то невнятно бурчит, но послушно затыкается, когда маленькая ладонь невесомо касается его волос._

_\- Погоди, а как ты добрался до Тоо в одиночку? - страшные подозрения о том, что Имаеши дурачил его насчет своей неспособности самостоятельно находить кротовины, еще больше окрепли. Хотя… какая теперь разница? Имаеши больше нет, и не все ли теперь равно?_

_\- Думаю, вам надо немного побыть вдвоем, Касамацу-кун. Еще успеем поговорить, у кибер-душ много времени впереди, - Куроко выплывает из комнаты, Кагами послушно движется в кильватере, как круизный лайнер за крохотным разведывательным кораблем._

_\- А?_

_Теплые ладони ложатся на обнаженные плечи. Но… как? Почему?! Подумать только, он все это время ждал за спиной, беззвучно и бесстрастно. И теперь их разделяет только старая клетчатая рубашка, которой не под силу сдержать участившееся сердцебиение._

_Вырваться бы, но нет сил разорвать это объятие._

_\- Имаеши, ты…_

_\- …ублюдок и засранец. Я знаю, - дыхание щекочет ухо, острый подбородок уютно умостился на плече._

_\- Как ты…_

_\- Понятия не имею, правда, - он смеется, и от этого тонкие волоски на коже Юкио встают дыбом. – Кажется, когда мой носитель сломался, меня перекинуло в ближайший активный вместе с тобой. И, видимо, теперь мы существуем в одном измерении. Оказывается, у тебя очень нежная кожа, ты знал?.._

_\- Эй! А ну убери лапы!!!_

_\- А ты оденься, - хитрый лис невозмутим. – А то стоит тут в виде античной статуи и еще возмущается._

_\- Еще бы знать, ка… м-м-м-ф…_

_Звук удара._

_\- Оу-у…_

_Красный цветок расцветает на скуле, а Юкио гневно вытирает губы:_

_\- Не смей так делать!_

_\- Ты жестокий, Юкио-кун, - Шоичи качает головой. – Но такой милый… Невозможно было не влюбиться, - он улыбается и чуть морщится. Касамацу закатывает глаза._

_У кибер-душ действительно много времени впереди. Возможно, они сработаются._


End file.
